You Can't Date My Daughter
by Renee N Snider
Summary: Ichigo's Baby girl get her first boy friend **GASP!


Ya'll happy now

Ichigo was laying on the couch his legs hanging over the armrest Rukia sitting by his head, flipping threw the channels on TV.

"There's nothing good on Ichigo." Rukia whined.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" he asked.

"Entertain me." Rukia suggested.

"No thanks I'm comfortable" Ichigo replied.

"Mom! Dad!" Aijou shouted running into the house.

"Aijou settle down." Her brother said annoyed walking in calmly behind her. Rukia walked over to her kids giving them a tiny hug.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Same old stuff teachers, test, home work." Taro replied.

"You didn't get into any fight?" Rukia asked.

"Not today no." Taro replied.

"I swear even without the orange hair you get into so many fights." Rukia said rubbing her forehead.

"Oh and Miss. Ochi says to tell you both hi, you better come visit." Taro said.

"That could be fun! Right Ichigo." Rukia said tuning to Ichigo who was still spread across the couch lazily.

"Sure why not." He replied.

"If you keep lying around you're going to get fat." Rukia nagged, "go out for a walk or something." Rukia said rolling her eyes.

"Mom I have news!" Aijou said grabbing her mom's hand.

"What?" Rukia asked excited.

"I have a boy friend." She giggled.

"What!" Ichigo shrieked running over to her so fast no one even saw him get up or move.

"Yeah his name is Chichioya Haku, he's thirteen and he asked me out today." Aijou said excitedly.

"Is he cute?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, he's really cute." Aijou replied.

"I don't like him." Ichigo whined.

"You don't know him." Aijou replied.

"Your too young for boys, and teenage boys cant be trusted, I no, I was one! And I was friends with them too!" Ichigo said passionately.

"Ichigo." Rukia said annoyed.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Your acting like your dad." She replied. Ichigo pouted for a moment while Aijou and Rukia laughed and gossiped like school girls, Taro was ignoring them and watching TV, Ichigo took this chance and sneak into his and Rukia's room, he closed and locked the door, pulling his cell from has back pocket. He went to the far side of his room and dilled his cell.

"What?" Byakuya asked irritated answering his phone.

"Bad news Byakuya." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"You got my sister pregnant again didn't you?" Byakuya asked annoyed.

"No, worse." Ichigo replied, there was silence from Byakuya, "Aijou, has a boy friend."

"When is he due?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm going to ask her to bring him by tonight." Ichigo replied.

"Vary well." Byakuya replied.

"Looks like were going to have to put away are difference and unite to protect Aijou from the dangers of men." Ichigo said.

"Looks like it." Byakuya agreed.

"I have to go before she notices I'm gone." Ichigo said hanging up the phone. He walked out into the living room, "Oi, Aijou."

"Yeah dad?" she replied.

"Bring this Haku, kid by tonight for dinner." Ichigo said in a demanding tone.

"Dad, are you going to let me date him!" she asked hopefully.

"I never said that, I just want to meet this punk." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo." Rukia said suspiciously.

"Men can't be trusted!" Ichigo said passionately

"Your acting like your dad again." Rukia said annoyed.

"You're not giving me a lot of credit dad." Taro said annoyed looking over at his father.

"I no your intensions are good Taro, but her parents wont know that, so they will distrust you to. Be brave! Soon enough you have in-laws that hate your guts because you stole their precious daughter." Ichigo said still acting like his dad.

"Dad… you're talking about mom and uncle Byakuya aren't you?" Taro asked.

"No, though they fit the description." Ichigo replied.

"He dose have a point Taro." Rukia agreed, "right now I don't trust you, because I no you're up to something." Rukia said suspiciously.

"Do you think, I! Would do anything?" Ichigo asked in an innocent tone.

"I'm watching you." Rukia replied.

"He's ganna be here in a hour! Mom start cooking! Dad learn to be nice!" Aijou said in a panic. Ichi slowly backed away into his room, his eyes shifting side to side. He pulled out his phone and called Byakuya.

"Byakuya! He'll be here in an hour! What are we ganna do?" Ichigo asked slightly panicked.

"Don't panic boy, get out a large card table, and poker cards, we'll be here soon." Byakuya said before the line went dead.

"We'll?" Ichigo said to himself in confusion, "he's not ganna!" there was a tap at his window, were he saw Byakuya, Renji, Ikkaku, Zaraki, and Yumichika. Ichigo grinned

"This could work." Ichigo walked over to the window, "ok guys I'll open up the basement window and you guys will inter the house threw there, and what ever you do! Don't let Rukia see you!" Ichigo closed the window and slowly made his way to the basement.

"Ichigo." Rukia said as he walked past.

"Yes? Rukia…" Ichigo replied.

"Were are you going?" she asked approaching him.

"I'm just going down into the basement for a moment, no need to worry Rukia." Ichigo said calmly.

"You're acting strange Ichigo?" Rukia said suspiciously.

"Ah! Rukia! The food is burning!" Ichigo yelled.

"What!" Rukia cried running over to the stove, Ichigo took this chance to get to the basement.

"Ok guys that was too close." Ichigo said opening the window.

"Wait I have a better idea, than this window." Byakuya said

"So what's the plan?" Renji asked

"Yeah! It isn't beautiful to be sneaking around like this, id like to know what's going on." Yumichika said

"We're here to protect Aijou! And I don't know why you came Yumichika, we need though men here!" Zaraki replied, "your more of a fruit."

"Ehh! Lets just get to biasness! Were is this punk!" Ikkaku asked whipping out his sword.

"I got it handled" Byakuya said pulling out his cell. Byakuya dialed a number and then everyone waited, soon Ichigo's phones began to ring.

"Ichigo! Could you get the phone!" Rukia called

"Rukia! I think it's your brother! Look at the caller ID!" Ichigo called back.

"Nii-Sama!" Rukia said excitedly, she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Rukia, evening." Byakuya replied.

"How are you Nii-Sama?" Rukia asked.

"I'm well, I just called to inform you that I shall be over in mere moment with some of the… what do you call it? The "guys?" they insisted Ichigo be apart of our card game, and as much as I hate him, I was out numbered."

"But um Nii-Sama were kinda busy tonight." Rukia started.

"I'll see you in few minute in Rukia." Byakuya said cutting her off and hanging up the phone.

Byakuya lead the group to the front door and begin to knock on the door, Ichigo ran over and answered the door.

"Byakuya, what are you doing here, don't I see enough of you? I swear you like a pest you keep coming back." Ichigo said annoyed

"Yo, Ichigo." Zaraki greeted.

"Zaraki…" Ichigo said frightened, he scurried off and hid under Rukia.

"Ichigo I swear if you don't get out from under me I'll kill you." She said violently.

"Rukia." Byakuya said entering the dining room showing the guys to their seats.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'm not here to kill you, I'll come back tomorrow for that." Zaraki said with a devilish grin. Yumichika begin to deal out the cards, Zaraki unties his Kimono top reveling his muscles and expose dozens of scars and Renji took off his shirt as well to expose his full boy of tribal tattoos. Ichigo grinned he knew what they were planning. He crawled out from under Rukia, took a seat and removed his shirt exposing his many battle scars. They had just begun to play their game when a small and timid knock came to the door.

"He's here…" Ichigo said grimly. Aijou raced to the door and opened it

"Umm… hi… come in," Aijou led in Haku.

"What's going on?" he asked nervously seeing the group of large, muscular men gathered around the table.

"Mom, dad. This is Haku. Haku that's my mom, and the one with orange air and the death glare is my dad." Aijou said with a happy smile, "Uncles Byakuya, Renji, Ikkaku, Zaraki, and Yumichika… what are you doing here?"

"Ehh? What's it look like were doing? Were plying cards." Ikkaku responded.

"My don't you look absolutely beautiful today Aijou." Yumichika complemented.

"Which ones which?? Haku asked hugging on Aijou's sleeve.

"Oh I'm Sorry! Ok Uncle Byakuya my only real uncle, is the one with the long back hair and the scarf, the rest are just family friends Taro and I call uncle, Renji, my mom's oldest friend is the one with the full body of tattoos, Zaraki is the one with the spiky hair and scars, Ikkaku is the one with the sour face, and the shaved head, and Yumichika, is the pretty one."

"Nice to meet you all, it's really an honor." Haku said bowing. The guys all stood up and formed a circle around Haku

"He's so scrawny! I thought you'd pick yourself out a nice fighter!" Zaraki said, as he lifted Haku off the ground. Ikkaku pulled him away from Zaraki by his collar.

"Pop quiz am I bald?" Ikkaku asked with death in his eyes and a sword pressed agents Haku's throat. Haku looked over at Aijou who was gesturing for him to answer no, Rukia had burred her face in her hands, she new she couldn't stop them.

"Um… so sir… you're not bald." Haku replied shaking in fear.

"Good answer." Ikkaku replied. Byakuya grabbed Haku next.

"What re you intention boy?" Byakuya demanded, "they better be pure unlike the urchin who stole my sister."

"I heard that Byakuya!" Ichi said angrily, "My intentions were too pure!" Yumichika grabbed Haku's head and inspected his face.

"My, my, you could be beautiful but it will require much work." Yumichika said with a sigh

"Who cares about that! Can the boy fight!" Zaraki said yanking Haku back over to him.

"Dad! Everyone! Stop it please!" Aijou cried, her cheeks red form embarrassment.

"So kid, why is it you asked out Aijou?" Renji asked. Rukia walked over to the table and set down a large roasted chicken

"Dinner time!" she announced with a smile, she walked gracefully over to Ichigo as the others took there seats, with a death grip on this throat and a perky smile on her face, she dragged the gagging Ichigo up the stairs and into there room.

"You have ten second to tell me what the hell you were thinking!!" Rukia said clammily but clearly pissed.

"I only called Byakuya! He brought the rest and they planned this I swear!" Ichigo said getting down to his knees, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, and rubbing his cheek agents her flat tummy. Rukia tapped her foot for a moment, she grabbed Ichigo by his bright orange hair and dragged him back down stairs.

"Nii-Sama!!" Rukia said angrily

"Yes Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"Did Ichigo call you and tell you about Haku coming over?" Rukia asked.

"No, we came over for a simple card game, the fact that boy came is merely a coincidence."

"You sold me out man!!" Ichigo complained.

"I have no idea what you mean." Byakuya said clearing his plate.

"Thanks for the food, lets go!" Zaraki said gesturing to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Yes sir." They both said getting up and leaving.

"Ichigo, ill be back to fight you soon." Zaraki said with a devilish grin.

"Rukia the food was great!" Renji said proudly.

"Nii-Sama, Renji thanks for coming, but no I have to talk to my husband… alone." Rukia said her sweet smile fading into a death glare.

"Alright Rukia, thanks for having us." Renji said before dashing out of the house.

"If you kill him Rukia, you still welcome to come back home were you belong." Byakuya said before he left the house as well. Haku stood up he timidly walked over to Ichigo.

"Sir…" he said timidly, "I…" Haku bowed before Ichigo and Rukia, "I'd like to date Aijou with your approval."

"Well-" Ichigo started before Rukia elbowed him in the stomach.

"We'd be happy to see our daughter with such a kind boy." Rukia said with a bright smile, she turned slowly to Ichigo, "Right Ichi." Ichigo jumped back about a foot.

"What ever you say Rukia." Ichigo said struck with fear.

"That's right, now I you two will excuse us, I need to speak to Ichigo." Rukia said grabbing Ichigo's ear and pulling him down to her level.

"Ouch! Ahh! Rukia! My ear! Can't we talk out here! I want a witness to this murder! Help me!" Ichigo whiled as he was dragged away. Haku stood now more afraid of Rukia than Ichigo.

"Is your dad ganna be ok?" Haku asked turning to Aijou.

"One sec." Aijou said lessoning to her mother screaming at her father, "wait for it…" she said it went quiet for a second, then there was a thud, "they'll be just fine, wanna go see a movie Haku?" Aijou asked.

"Sure, a movie sounds great." Haku replied taking Aijou's hand, as they walked out of the house.


End file.
